Baby, I'm Sorry
by TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest
Summary: Submission #23 for TLS Lyrics & Lemons O/S Contest


**.**

**TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest**

Song: The Call by Backstreet Boys

**http : / / tinyurl . com / 4dlwjof**

Rating: M

Word Count: 2314

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Summary: A happy relationship becomes miserable due to one voicemail.

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Twilight. And Backstreet Boys are the cutest ever. And I don't own them either. Or their songs. Yup, that's it I guess/

**.**

**Baby, I'm Sorry**

_**On the 20**__**th**__** of June, Carlisle and Esme Cullen proudly invite you to celebrate the marriage of their son Edward Cullen to…**_

She couldn't read any more. She put the invitation back inside the envelope and set in on the table just as it had been before she opened it, only slightly displaced and a bit more creased under the pressure she had placed on it. To be truthful, she wanted to tear it up, but her family and the Cullens were quite close, and if anyone wanted to attend the wedding, they would need the invitation to gain entrance. She had no intention of going herself as she suspected she had been invited out of spite, or worse, pity. She wished, oh how she wished, that it was her name next to Edward's on those invitations, that it was her on Edward's arm, her kissing him, her loving him…

**Stop doing that, B! You know that this is not good for your health. You have been doing this to yourself for more than two years. He is not going to drop her and come back to you no matter what you may think. He is a girl's fiancé now and he is not going to all of a sudden just up and leave her, even if you feed him a love potion to make him fall in love with you or something. **

She removed her cell from her jeans pocket and saw the wallpaper on it, which had her, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all gathered together. It was the same scene even now, except that she was out of the picture and THAT BITCH had taken her place, HER rightful place in Edward's arms. She used to lean back onto Edward's chest and he used to put his arms around her, but he never went to second base, not even by mistake. He was too much of a gentleman then. Who knew that her encouragement of that would only lead to him meeting this vixen? And when she said vixen, she did not mean it in a good way at all.

The worst part was that they did not even have a slight guilty conscience over this. They thought I was their BEST friend and understood that when they said although their relationship started off with sex, it was not the basis of their marriage; it was love that brought them together. Life, certainly, is a bitch. As she started to delete all the pictures of them collected over five years, she remembered how their friendship started.

_January 1__st__, 2005_

_The New Year had finally started and B was happy that she would turn eighteen in exactly two months and ten days. She was chatting with Alice as she entered the school campus and parked her car. She saw an awkward-looking boy who was looking around like a lost puppy waiting to be picked up and cuddled by someone. She went up to him and smiled as he asked her to escort him to the office to get his schedule. She put her arm through his and said, "All of us have to go to the office on the first day of school anyway, so I'll be happy to take you." _

_ She gestured to Alice that she should wait for Jasper without her. Alice smirked at her and turned to call Jasper. The boy on her arm smiled shyly and told her to lead the way. As a stroke of luck, he had exactly the same schedule as her and as she looked at the smiling Mrs. Cope, she had a sudden vision of her wearing an outfit declaring "SHE IS THE MATCHMAKER!" She just frowned at Mrs. Cope and escorted the boy out of the office. Then she asked him," What's your name? You can just call me B." He said," My name is Edward."_

_March 11__th__, 2006_

_B woke up in the morning with tears in her eyes as she realized that no one had wished her a happy birthday, not even her closest friends. It hurt the most that Edward hadn't, either, but she couldn't blame him as she had never given him her phone number. He had become friends with the guys – he could have gotten it from them, right? It looked like that was a no._

_ She picked up her bag and drove to school, her handkerchief getting wet from the wiped tears. She had gotten a message from Alice saying she and Jasper were meeting each other for breakfast and then coming to school from there. _Guess everyone did forget my birthday. _As she entered the school building, people started whistling, balloons were burst, confetti was thrown and her four best friends and her best friend/crush were in front of her, pushing a table holding an enormous black forest cake with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY B" written on it. _

_This time, tears of joy came from her eyes as she went around hugging everyone she could find. The last one she hugged was Edward; she kept her arms around him and didn't let go. While kissing her on the cheek, he discovered that their eyes revealed similar but unsaid feelings. Catcalls could be heard throughout the room as he moved to kiss her on the lips._

_June 20__th__, 2007_

_MORNING_

_B climbed up the steps to his house. The rumors had him living in a huge mansion-like house with glass walls, but the actual house was a reasonably sized home with 5 bedrooms, a nice kitchen, and a big living room. She stashed the cake inside the microwave to hide it as she knew he wouldn't open the microwave when a gas stove was there. Esme sent her to Edward's bedroom, and upon entering, she jumped on his bed. But this time, Edward was ready to catch her, unlike the last time when he was having a bad dream and fell off the bed. He kissed her softly as she told him, "Happy Birthday, my darling." They hadn't had sex at that time, but the sexual tension was building rapidly as both of them remembered what they planned to do after the evening's party._

_EVENING_

_The party guests were somewhat shocked by the modest home that did not live up to their pre-conceived expectations, but none of them would ever be impolite enough to comment on it. They just started dancing to the tunes of famous pop songs with Emmett acting as DJ .This was so not like a prom. The punch was not spiked, people were not groping each other on the floor, girls were not wearing dresses as slutty as possible, and yet somehow, this party would still rank as the best party of the year._

_NIGHT_

As Edward said a last goodbye to his parents, who were heading to Chicago for a meeting, B came up behind him and hugged him around the waist. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, caveman style. She pretended to be scared of him and kept hitting him. All the hits to his butt did more to turn him on than it did to make him angry with her. He brought her to his bedroom and sat her down so he could get a good look at her in her dark green dress. It was strapless and cut a bit low, so he was able to see the tops of her breasts. She looked very sexy, and the tone was set for them to have sex for the first time. It wasn't technically the first time, though. They had attempted to make love in her bedroom once before, but the breaking of her hymen caused her too much pain for them to continue. Her father very nearly caught them, but they made up an excuse about her monthlies, which scared him out of asking any questions.

_He slowly removed her dress and parts of her delectable body became visible. She removed his shirt and pants; he looked like a GQ model standing there in only his boxer briefs. He gently laid her down and stroked her face lightly with his fingers, tracing a path from her forehead, cheeks, and rosy lips down to her neck and chest. He bent his head down and licked her nipples. She cried out in joy, her orgasm near. He slowly pushed his finger inside of her, being careful not to hurt her. She shouted at him to move faster, having become immune to any pain. Edward smirked as he thrust his finger in and out, in and out, in and out. Her body reacted rapidly. These same movements were totally inferior when she did them to her own body. He removed his hand and climbed on top of her. She held him close, beckoning him, inviting him. Both of them moaned together as he entered her. She wanted to be on top, so they switched places. She rode him and kept her hands busy. One gripped the sheets tightly so she wouldn't fall, and the other stroked her breasts. Edward could only look on in sadness as he came prematurely, and she didn't at all. He smiled awkwardly as she laughed and said, "Practice makes perfect, silly." He then proceeded to pleasure her all night long._

_April 6__th__, 2008_

"_Noodles are spicy today."_

"_Put sugar on them."_

"_Huh?"_

"_There are two things that can fix everything, sugar and duct tape. Though I don't think you want duct tape in your noodles."_

"_Why does everyone, including me, for that matter, call you B when your name clearly doesn't start with it?" Edward asked._

_The people sitting with him started laughing loudly which attracted of the lunch lady who glared at them. B could only smile and say, "That is a long story. Once, Alice and I were babysitting three kids for Mrs. Lake. They were watching this cute cartoon show on TV which was teaching them A-B-C. The show said, "A is for apple, B is for…" And I said, "B is for bitch." Mrs. Lake was pissed as the kids would not stop repeating it. And so I became the Bitch a.k.a. B." As Edward laughed, she laughed too as his joy was her joy, even if it was at her own expense._

_June 20__th__, 2009_

_It was Edward's 22__nd__ birthday and the group was celebrating it at their usual hangout place, The Bar. It was, wait for it, a bar. Luckily, they were regulars there and got loads of discounts. However, B had an exam the next day, so they decided to postpone the party. His college mates had invited him for a party of their own and he couldn't say no. So B just smiled and told him to enjoy himself. About five hours later, she got a call from him. It was very noisy and she couldn't understand half of what was being said. She could make out that he would be back in the morning and that he'd leave her a voicemail._

_The next morning, she sat for her exam and wrote a really good paper. When she came out, Edward wasn't waiting for her. That was weird. They had this ritual of waiting for the other outside the campus when the other had an exam. She thought he might be studying and didn't think anything of it. She then remembered she had gotten a voicemail from him. It said:_

_**Listen baby, I'm sorry  
>Just wanna tell you don't worry<br>I will be late  
>Don't stay up and wait for me<br>I said again, you're dropping out  
>My battery is low<br>Just so you know  
>We're going to a place nearby<br>Gotta go**_

_She smiled at the message and went home to the place she shared with Alice to find the whole gang there except for Edward. When she asked about his whereabouts, she discovered a secret that had been hidden for four years. A secret she had always dreaded. A secret that would now ruin her life._

_Isabella Swan. Edward's best friend in Chicago until 2005, when he left to move here. They still kept in touch. She was his first crush. He saw her yesterday. The place nearby that he mentioned in his phone message was actually hers. They may or may not have had sex. Unable to hold in her anger, she grabbed a pot that she had painted from a shelf and threw it at the floor, smashing it into pieces. She went to Edward's house and let herself in with her duplicate key. They were sitting together on the couch where only she and Edward had ever sat._

"_Hey babe." He never called me babe. "This is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my uh, girlfriend. We call her B."_

_Bella smiled politely at her though all she in that smile was evil. Bella told Edward that she would catch up with him later, gave him her number, and left. There was nothing left to be said. B couldn't stand the blissful look on Edward's face as it wasn't there because of her. He looked at her sadly and they both cried as they decided to break up as "friends" rather than have a big fight and lose each other entirely. The fairytale ending she had hoped for apparently did not include her at all._

June 1st, 2011

She opened the envelope and read the rest of the invitation that she had been avoiding.

_**Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan.**_

Her memories came to a standstill as the new postman knocked with the latest bunch of letters. He said, "Ms. B, your latest bunch of flowers has arrived." B laughed at their little joke. She said," I think I've outgrown my nickname. Call me by my name, why don't you? It's Irina."


End file.
